Darling, I got a darkside
by stacktheripper
Summary: A For Our Hero fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

3 missed calls and 11 new messages; every single one from Mum.

I pushed aside the curtains that hung by just a few threads and looked out the window. The sky was dark and the street lights flickered on and off, it was raining heavily and I'd already missed the last bus home. How did I lose track of the time so easily? I didn't understand.  
>"I was supposed to be home ages ago! Mum's gonna kill me!" I started to fret. "Why didn't you remind me of the time?"<br>I was hanging with some mates at my friend Kate's house. They were staying the night, but I wasn't allowed. My mum disapproved of Kate and didn't like me being around her. I was lucky to be over at her house, and now I had no way of getting back to mine, my parents would kill me.

Kate lived by herself. She lived off centre link payments, and she spent the majority of her spare cash on smokes and alcohol. My parents didn't like Kate at all, and they constantly nagged me about her, telling me she's a 'bad influence' and I shouldn't get involved with people like her. I was a straight A student, I'd never touched alcohol in my life, and I was totally against drugs of any form. It wasn't good enough for my parents, nothing I did was ever good enough for anyone. Although I never got into trouble, I never stayed out past my curfew (today was an exception), and I never lied about where I was going, I still lacked trust from my parents, and I had no idea why. I was 17, and I thought that I should be allowed to do what I want by now.

"Mum, I'm so sorry! I lost track of time completely! I'm sorry, it won't happen again! Can you come and pick me up, please?" I pleaded on the phone, I sounded so desperate and Kate was laughing at me, calling me a 'suck up'. I tried to always stay on my Mum's good side. She was strict, and I knew she would punish me if I ever stayed out this late on purpose. I looked at the time on Kate's wall clock. It read 10.30pm, and I knew I was going to be in big trouble when I got home. I was nervous and I just wanted to stay away from my parents for a while. I prayed they weren't angry but by the tone of mum's voice, I knew she was furious.  
>"Gemma, you start walking right now…the whole way in the rain! No phone or laptop for a week! Get home, now!"<br>The phone line was cut off on the other end, and I suddenly I felt sick to the stomach. I was so nervous, and definitely not at all keen to walk the whole way home in the pouring rain. I packed up my stuff, said goodbye to my friends, and left Kate's house. The door creaked as I shut it, and the foot paths that led to the front gate was soaking wet, so I had to be very careful not to slip over. As much as I felt bad for losing track of the time, I was extremely annoyed at Mum for making me walk home in this weather, it was cold and my clothes were soaked thoroughly within the first few minutes of me being outside.

It was cold and silent, so silent that I could hear my own footsteps as clearly as anything as I walked towards home. I was shivering and my back hurt from tensing up in the cold, my teeth were chattering and my hair was dripping wet. I suspected that my mascara had run all down my face, I would've looked like a wreck. It was weird, walking home by myself at this time of night, almost what you could call spooky. I could hear dogs barking and owl's hooting, which made me weary of the empty town. I came up to the long, narrow alleyway which led me further towards my house. It was scary, there were no street lamps and I had to use the light of my phone to see where I was going. All of a sudden, I heard loud footsteps and the voices of a group of adult men. They were laughing and I heard the smashing of a bottle. I sunk to the floor, too scared to move. The footsteps were growing closer and I was shaking with fear.

"Well well well" I heard a voice say.

I closed my eyes, and prepared for the worse. All that was going through my head were the words 'I'm going to die'. Oblivious to what the men were doing, I pulled my knees close to my chest and buried my head deep within my coat. I pressed my hands up to my ears, not wanting to know what was being said, and I sat there, curled up in a ball with no knowledge whatsoever about what was about to happen to me. I felt a warm breath up against my neck and I felt my legs being pushed flat against the ground. My trackies were being pulled off, I could two hands feeling up and down my body. I sat there, ashamed and terrified, I knew what was about to happen. I screamed at the top of my lungs, a cry for help. I knew no-one would hear me. It was pointless, so I sat there in the cold and rain, crying my eyes out and praying for a miracle. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, and everything was a blur. I was in an unfamiliar place and I was in another person's bed, wearing clothes that were way too big for me, and I was dry from the rain and I smelt of men's aftershave. I had no idea what had happened. I didn't feel scared, not like I had in the alley way. I felt relaxed, and safe. I heard whispering, but I couldn't quite make it out. I could see silhouettes of people standing around me, but I couldn't see clearly. I felt like I'd been drugged, I could barely remember a thing. I pulled the quilt off of me, and I could see fresh cuts and bruises all down my legs. I then remembered that I'd been raped, and my heart sank and all of my hopes of being safe and okay disappeared. I searched around for my phone using my hands, but it was nowhere to be found.  
>"You've finally woken." I heard a voice say, softly.<br>I rubbed my eyes enough so that my vision was clear again, and I could see 3 figures gathered around my bed. They were all guys, not much older than me. They were all tall and all had dark hair. I turned to the one who had spoken to me. He had short, spiky brown hair. He was wearing a plain black shirt and black rimmed glasses with transparent lenses. I sat up slowly, nervous and worried. I had no knowledge of where I was or who these people were.  
>"The name's Geoff." I looked up and he smiled at me. I smiled back, weakly.<br>"I'm Gemma….where the hell am I?"  
>"We found you slumped at the entrance to some sort of alley… we're looking after you. Your school books and bag was scattered around the floor and we found your phone in a puddle, broken and not working… lucky for you, you're okay" he told me.<p>

It didn't take me long to realize that I was in a bus. Not an ordinary bus, more like a tour bus. It was small and cozy; there were bunk beds in each corner of the narrow room, with a small TV, table and chairs at the front, behind the driver's seat. I could see a two more guys sitting at the table. There were glasses filled to the top with white wine, and there was a younger guy with puffy black hair was driving. It was dark outside, and I wondered what time it was. Suddenly, it hit me.  
>"My parents are going to be so worried about me! They have no idea what happened and I have no idea what their phone numbers are!" it hit me that I was in a terrible situation, with 6 strangers that I'd never seen before in my life.<br>"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine for now. We'll figure out the other stuff later." I turned my attention to the guy sitting next to me on the bed. "I'm Beau, by the way. This is my brother jay" I smiled at the guy standing next to Geoff, "over at the table is Leon and Dave, and Nax is driving."  
>"Wow, a lot of names to remember" I laughed, "Are you guys in a band or something? Only, this seems like some sort of tour bus…" I smiled shyly, hoping I was right.<br>Jay laughed at this and I wondered why. "Yep, we're called For Our Hero. No surprise if you haven't heard of us, we're not slightly famous, still unsigned… you know."

For the rest of the night, I sat around the table with the guys of For Our Hero, while Nax still drove, and talked about everything. I got to know everything about them and they got to know all about me, too. It turned out they were on tour, and would be stopping off at a hotel at 2pm, and then they would be playing a show at a place called 'The Cavern' that night. We were driving from Melbourne to Adelaide, and we were already half way there. I was leaving all my worries behind and starting again. No more nagging parents and no more bad memories of my incident that had happened earlier that night, I was starting my life afresh, and I couldn't be more excited.

By 4am, everyone was in bed apart from me and Dave, who were still talking about the tour, and Nax, who was still driving. I thought that Nax had been driving long enough, so I suggested to Dave that he should take over. He got up unwillingly and took over the wheel, while I got to meet Nax for the first time. He told me he was tired and suggested that I should go sit with him on his bed. Nax was really nice, we talked for about 40 minutes before we both started to doze off to sleep. I started to see past what he was saying, and in the end everything stopped making any sense and I was mumbling one word answers to everything without even thinking about them. I eventually fell asleep on the end of his bed, still dressed in my too-big clothes (which turned out to be Beau's) and still smiling like crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to sleep as happy as ever and woke up exactly the same, complete with the sound of a For Our Hero song called 'White Lighter' being played perfectly on Leon's acoustic guitar, with Jay singing along softly. Beau was driving and Geoff, Nax and Dave were crowded around a laptop replying to fans on twitter and facebook. I was still perched on the end of Nax's bed, and I was the only one that hadn't gotten up yet. I looked at the time on Nax's phone which he had left on his pillow, which showed that it was 1pm. I had an hour to get ready before we arrived at the hotel. I got up with enthusiasm and the boys greeted me with huge, cheesy grins. It didn't take me long to realize that I had no clothes, no phone and that there was no way I could attend their gig tonight like this.

"Don't worry, we'll go to the shopping mall and get you some stuff, I'll put it on my credit card." Leon assured me. I didn't really like this idea, the boys barely knew me and they were already offering to pay for new clothes and a new phone, but I decided I didn't really have any other options, so it'd have to do. I'd find a way to pay Leon back. When we arrived at the hotel, I was so shocked. It was huge, posh, and right opposite the venue that they would be playing a show in about 5 hours. The building was incredibly high, I hoped with all I had that we weren't staying on the top floor.  
>"So, me, Jay and Dave are staying in one room. Leon, Nax and Geoff are staying in another" Beau told me. "Considering we had no idea you'd be coming with us for this part of the tour, we didn't book a room for you. You can chose which room you stay in, it's completely up to you." It was a really hard decision, I didn't know any of the boys well enough to know which would be my best bet. We got in the hotel rooms, and Leon pulled me by my hand into his room, so I guessed that was where they wanted me to stay. There were two double beds, I immediately felt awkward and uncomfortable, knowing I would have to share with one of the boys.<p>

Leon and I were walking down Rundle Mall, me dressed in Beau's too-big hoodie and trackies that were way too long, looking for places to get me some proper clothes. In the end, Leon ended up buying me bagful's and bagful's of clothes, shoes and a little bit of makeup. I hadn't been happier so far on this journey, I felt complete, like nothing could go wrong, and I couldn't fight back the smile that was rapidly appearing on my face. He bought me a cheap $80 phone and $20 credit which I was informed was for emergencies only. I agreed, and when we eventually returned to the hotel, the rest of the boys were getting pumped for the show. We could see the main street from our room, and by 5pm there were already fans lining up in For Our Hero t-shirts, looking around eagerly to see if they could spot any members of the band. We called for room service, we were all hungry and it wasn't long before the boys had to go down for sound check. They were giving me door spot as I had no money and I got to stay backstage and watch the boys perform from there. Even though I'd never listened to any of their music before, I was excited to see what they'd be like.

As we legged it down the escalator carrying guitars, amps and other equipment, there were fans screaming the boys names and we were lucky to get into the backstage door before the boys were attacked by girls with massive crushes on them.  
>"I thought you said you weren't even slightly famous?" I asked Jay, trying to get my breath back.<br>"Yeah… well we do have fans, and some are pretty obsessed, its crazy."  
>I laughed and helped the boys set up, I watched their soundcheck and they already sounded really good, I looked around the venue, it was set up with Beatles pictures everywhere and really cool paintings on the walls. It looked awesome, and by now I wished the boys would hurry up and start playing. As the fans got let in, the atmosphere became more enjoyable and the first band 'Keen Must Die' got the crowd pumped. For Our Hero finally got let on the stage and it was incredible, lights shining everywhere, fans jumping up and down, screaming every word to every song, and then the boys got an encore and played two more songs. It was amazing, I'd never seen such a small show become so great. I felt proud to be with the boys, and couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and talk about it.<p>

"We're going out for drinks" Geoff told me. "Well, you and Nax aren't, because you're both underage…. Sorry."  
>My heart sunk a little bit when I heard this. We were back at the hotel, it was almost midnight and the throughout whole show I had been so keen to tell them what I thought about the band, to talk all night and leave first thing in the morning. It turned out that Adelaide was the last place of the tour, and they'd be returning to Melbourne in the morning. Beau and Jay told me I could stay with them, and that they had a spare room and I could stay there for as long as I wanted. I was happy and all my worries had disappeared. When the other boys left, me and Nax sat in the hotel room on the couch, and I told him how wonderful their show had been. He was on his phone, and was unusually quiet, I didn't like it one bit.<br>"Nax… are you alright?" I asked him, worried. "You seem quiet tonight."

He looked up from his phone. "I'm fine… just bored. I'm going to bed, night."  
>"Wait up, Nax, I'll be so bored without you to talk to!"<br>"I said I'm going to bed" he snapped at me. "See you in the morning, Gemma."  
>For the next hour, I sat on the couch in silence, wondering what I'd done wrong. I waited for the boys to get back, and when they did, they said they were going straight to sleep. Leon got into bed with Nax, which left me with a spot next to Geoff. <p>

I woke up at about 4am with Geoff cuddled right up next to me. I didn't know what to do, it was really cute and I knew he was just asleep, but it made me feel so good. No guy had ever cuddled me like this before, and to know this one guy had hundreds of fan girls that would kill for this opportunity, made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I wrapped my arm gently around Geoff's waist and snuggled deep into his chest.

I woke up in the morning to Nax and Geoff arguing in the other room, and Leon telling them both to calm down.  
>"GEOFF, I TOLD YOU HOW I FELT!" I heard Nax yell.<br>"Calm down, Nax. I feel the exact same way!" Geoff snapped back.  
>"Guys… for all you know she could already have a boyfriend." Leon said quietly so that I could barely hear.<br>"I really like her, Geoff. I told you that." Nax had calmed down, and sounded more upset than angry, this time.  
>It hit me. They were arguing about me. I knew it, I could tell…. And I'd never been more excited. <p>


End file.
